The present invention generally relates to the field of ergonomic work environments. More specifically, the present invention teaches methods and systems for aiding a computer user in finding an ergonomic position within a work environment.
Whether working or relaxing, a growing proportion of the world""s population spends prolonged periods in fixed, sedentary positions, with their vision and attention focused on a small portion of their environment. For example, office workers are required to work at computer terminals performing tasks such as word processing, data entry, and generating computer graphics. Students are regularly using computers for study and in the classroom. Computers and televisions are commonly viewed for entertainment and information purposes. These types of activities have unintended side effects such as eye fatigue, eye strain, difficulty focusing, headaches, backaches, and general muscular discomfort.
These and other symptoms are often the result of an improper arrangement of the sufferer""s environment and his position and orientation within that environment. Often, steps the sufferer may take to alleviate one symptom may in turn cause other, perhaps more subtle, problems. For example, a video display terminal (VDT) user may position himself in a certain manner to avoid back discomfort, yet in so doing end up an improper distance from the VDT, as well as poorly oriented, thereby causing eye fatigue.
James E. Sheedy, in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,539, described what he termed a xe2x80x9cVisual Tool for Assessing the Ergonomic Position of a Video Display Terminal.xe2x80x9d Sheedy""s Visual Tool consists of a substantially planar measurement tool having a plurality of measurement indicia arranged to indicate the distance above and below a center point of the measurement tool. An alignment indicator, essentially a fabric tape measure, is attached to the center point and can be grasped by a user and extended outward. A VDT user may position the measurement tool over the face of the VDT and then determine a desired vertical orientation and distance from the face of the VDT by use of the Visual Tool. Hence Sheedy""s Visual Tool provides the VDT user one manual device for determining his or her position and orientation in front of the VDT. Note, however, that the VDT use cannot simultaneously view the VDT while using Sheedy""s Visual Tool.
What are needed are tools for providing a user dynamic visual feedback enabling the use to obtain a proper, ergonomic orientation with the computer work environment.
The teachings of the present invention aid a user in attaining an ergonomic position with respect to a remote object such as a display screen (e.g., VDT) or a manufacturing tool. To that end, various mechanisms which feedback to the viewer information related to position and orientation are taught. A first aspect incorporates a feedback mechanism into a display screen. The feedback mechanism could be formed in a variety of manners. In one embodiment, four lights are arranged such that a viewer in the proper orientation will perceive all four lights. However, as the viewer""s orientation varies, one or more of the lights is concealed, thereby indicating to the user that the orientation is improper. In another embodiment, the cluster of lights is replaced with a cluster of four distinct pieces of diffraction grating. The diffraction grating could be such that the intensity of the reflected light varies as the viewer""s orientation varies. Alternatively, a hologram could arranged such that the image presented to the viewer changes, even presenting informative text to the viewer.
Another aspect of the present invention teaches a feedback mechanism that further provides visual feedback regarding position information. In one embodiment, a strip of diffraction grating or other suitable material is applied upon the display screen. The strip is formed such that depending upon the viewers position, the viewer perceives a certain image (e.g., xe2x80x9c20 Inches,xe2x80x9d the color green). In preferred embodiments, the left and right eyes perceive different images such that when the viewer""s orientation is improper, the image perceived by one eye is different from the other.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is directed towards ergonomic software capable of executing on a computer system having a sensor capable of measuring the distance between a viewer and a display screen of the computer system. The ergonomic software measures and displays the viewers setback from the display screen, as well as making suggestions regarding preferred font size and viewer position.